


Surprise - Two-Bit x Reader

by eliniel



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Cupcake - Freeform, F/M, Fireworks, Mickey Mouse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: In honor of Two-Bit's birthday this month.





	Surprise - Two-Bit x Reader

The moon was full that night as I trekked across town, a decorated box in my hand. I knew I shouldn’t be out after dark, but this was worth it. 

When I approached his house, I saw the window to his bedroom open. I could also see flashes of light against the dark. He must’ve taken his mother’s bedroom television set again and moved it into his. A smile tugged at my lips and I could feel a chuckle in my chest. 

Really, he ought to just steal the money and get his own so his mom would stop yelling at him for it. I’d told him that at least twenty times. He always says he gets a kick out of it. Oh well.

I walked up to his window and set the small box on the wooden crate just under it, then lifted myself on top of it. I peeked inside. His back was to me. Perfect. I ducked my head into the frame and slipped into the house, then turned around and hung back out to get my little present. 

I’d barely had it in my grasp before I felt hands around my waist- right where I was ticklish. I squirmed, the box almost slipping out of my hand.

“Stop!” I squealed. He pulled me inside. 

“Did you seriously just climb through my window?” Two-Bit Mathews asked me once he’d set me down on his carpet. “Mom ain’t home tonight. You know she don’t care if you come over, anyway.”

“Didn’t feel like knockin’,” I said, stepping out of the sneakers on my feet. “Come here and sit down.”

“You orderin’ me around now?”

“Just c’mere. I have something to show you and I think you’ll like it.”

I gently sat down on his mattress, holding the brightly decorated box like it was made of china. He did as I told him to, but he flopped across the bed. It bounced a few times. I gripped his present so it didn’t go flying.

“Could you be more careful?” He sat up criss-crossed his legs. 

“Fine, fine. Sorry. You-” He paused. I looked up at him, wondering why he’d stopped talking. He reached a hand up to my face. “Is-is that-You’ve got flour on your cheek.” Two-Bit wiped it away with his thumb, making a shiver run up my spine. God, I loved it when he did that. He rubbed it between his fingers and I watched as the dust fell to the comforter. 

“Okay,” I started. “Gimme your lighter.”

Once he did, I set it down on my knee and opened the lid to the box. I reached inside and pulled out my perfectly crafted cupcake. It was chocolate, of course, with vanilla buttercream icing dyed purple with a little Mickey Mouse made out of fondant. A candle stuck out the top of the icing swirl. 

I plucked the lighter off my knee and lit the candle, then held it up between us. 

Two-Bit’s eyes lit up. 

“For me?”

“Well, yeah.”

He gently took it from my hands and turned it around, examining every inch.

“Did you make it yourself?”

“Yeah.” I smiled.

“This is great!” He turned and set it down on his bedside table. My smile started dropping.

“Aren't you gonna eat it?”

“Yeah, in a bit.” 

He takes my chin between his thumb and index finger and leans in. I close my eyes and let him give me a slow, long kiss. 

“Thank you,” he whispered once he’d pulled away. I smiled.

“There’s somethin’ else, too.”

I slid off the bed and tugged on his arm. He unfolded himself as well and we moved to the window. We knelt down next to it so we could see, clearly. The moon was shining brightly, and not thirty seconds later a few fireworks shot in the air.

Perfectly timing, guys.

“Whoa!” Two-Bit exclaimed, sitting up straight, wide grin plastered to his mouth.

I watched his reaction. It made me happy, making him feel good. 

“Do you like it?”

“Hell yeah, baby!” he exclaimed, his eyes dancing in the light of the fireworks. Finally, he pulled his attention back to me as the show died down. “This was really awesome.”

I flicked the hair from his forehead. 

“I’m glad you liked it. Happy Birthday, Two-Bit.”


End file.
